La manchita
by yonaka no shinwa
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke esperan sentados en el sofá a que la mamá de Sasuke les traiga la merienda. Naruto tiene las rodillas peladas, y huele a champú antipiojos. Sasuke tiene zapatos nuevos, y sus cordones están atados en sendos lazos perfectos. Naruto descubre


_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**Resumen****:** Naruto y Sasuke esperan sentados en el sofá a que la mamá de Sasuke les traiga la merienda. Naruto tiene las rodillas peladas, y huele a champú antipiojos. Sasuke tiene zapatos nuevos, y sus cordones están atados en sendos lazos perfectos. Naruto descubre una manchita en la pared, y la mamá de Sasuke se desmaya.

**LA MANCHITA.**

¿Cómo podía ser que algo, tan generalmente odiado, le resultara tan hermoso a sus ojos? Oh, mejor dicho, ¿cómo podía ser que algo tan hermoso fuese odiado generalmente? Especialmente por las madres. Pero, ¿porqué? Las madres sucumben de amor ante las cosas chiquititas y monas, como los bebés. En cambio, si una madre ve _eso_ (en la ropa, en el suelo, en la pared o donde sea) pone el grito en el cielo. Siendo tan chiquitita y tan bonita. Ahí, en la pared, silenciosa y coqueta.

La manchita miraba a Naruto y Naruto miraba a la manchita. Sasuke se aburría.

Sasuke se había burlado por lo menos durante cuatro minutos de la expresión embobada de Naruto mirando a la manchita, mientras esperaban a que su mamá les trajera la merienda. Pero al minuto cinco aquello había dejado de ser divertido, así que se recostó en el sofá y ahora se observaba los pies, colgando a unos diez centímetros del suelo. Miró sus zapatos relucientes porque eran nuevos, con los cordones atados en sendos lazos perfectos. Movía los pies, mirando como los lazitos se agitaban con el movimiento.

Y Naruto seguía mirando la manchita, ya iban seis minutos.

Naruto tenía los ojos puestos en el manchita, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, como si hubiera encontrado el lado más fotogénico de ésta, y ahora la miraba fijamente. Sentado en el sofá, al lado de Sasuke, había inclinado el cuerpo hacia delante, como para acercarse lo máximo posible a la manchita. Hubiera querido ponerse de pie encima del sofá para poder tocar la manchita, pero entonces la mamá de Sasuke los hubiera reñido a los dos, por subir los pies al sofá. Y Sasuke le pegaría una colleja más tarde, cuando su mamá no mirara. Y las collejas de Sasuke picaban durante, por lo menos, una hora entera. Así que, lo único que podía hacer era mirar a la manchita de encima del sofá, justo enfrente de ellos, desde esa perspectiva. Sentía que era muy hermosa, un círculo muy artístico en la pared, con esa triple tonalidad de color; en la parte más baja de la manchita, de un tono marrón oscuro, parecía reseca. Luego, un poco más arriba tenía un color marrón más clarito, era realmente enternecedor. Y por último había una salpicadura pequeñita que parecía un gorrito, allá arriba en la cabeza de la manchita.

Sasuke palmeaba sus manos contra sus piernas, aburrido, escuchando el sonido que se producía. Él era muy listo, así que se había dado cuenta que el sonido era totalmente diferente a si palmeaba mano contra mano, o cuando palmeaba la mano contra la cabeza. Lo del experimento de la cabeza lo probó con Naruto, aquella vez que iban por la calle y su amigo tiró el envoltorio de la golosina al suelo. Se portó mal y tuvo que darle una colleja, y sonaba hueco. Realmente Sasuke era muy listo, todos los adultos lo decían; su mamá y su papá, y también los papás de Naruto, y todos los demás adultos que iban alguna vez a su casa. Le daban palmaditas en la cabeza (que no sonaba hueca) y le decían "eres un chico muy listo". Y como era tan listo se había dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba enfermo. Quizás se había pasado dándole collejas en la cabeza, y ahora Naruto se había quedado tonto del todo. Porque no se movía, ni hablaba, ni tampoco Sasuke era capaz de oír a la mente de su amigo maquinar alguna travesura (porque _sabía_ que Naruto _no_ estaba pensando en ponerse de pie en el sofá de sus mamá). A Naruto se le había abierto un poco la boca (Sasuke gateó por el sofá hasta llegar al lado de su amigo, para poder observar mejor su expresión, se inclinó tanto hacia su cara que podía oler el champú antipiojos en el cabello de su amigo) y tenía las pupilas dilatas, como los gatos antes de saltar por su presa. Porque Naruto seguía mirando a la manchita, y ya llevaba siete minutos así.

La manchita se sentía feliz. Apenas se había instalado en aquella casa hacía un par de horas, cuando Itachi agitó con demasiada energía el vaso de leche con cacao de la merienda, y ya era famosa, ya tenía admiradores. Parecía que ése era el único lugar donde querían a la manchita. Por que, allá donde ella fuera, todo el mundo se enfadaba, y le echaban un líquido que olía a amoníaco por encima, y ella tenía que irse con la música a otra parte. Pero en esa pared de aquella casa tan bonita era diferente. Estaba muy satisfecha, porque por fin había encontrado un lugar muy bonito en el que vivir, donde la querían. La manchita, sonrojada, sonrió con su sonrisa marrón al niño rubio que tanto la miraba. Era un niñito muy guapo. El otro niñito no parecía tan simpático, el moreno con expresión ceñuda. Vestían ambos un uniforme de colegio, al estilo marinero. Su rubio guapo lo llevaba arrugado, con los puños y el cuello sucio (la manchita saludó a sus hermanas manchitas que habitaban en la ropa del rubio) y los zapatos gastados por la punta. Tenía sus lindas rodilla peladas, y una tirita en el brazo. El otro moreno tenía el uniforme como nuevecito, sin arrugas ni manchas ni desgastes, todo muy aburrido. Ni siquiera se podía encontrar roña detrás de sus orejas, porque su mamá le frotaba con una toalla todas las noches. Y habían pasado siete minutos mirándose embelesadamente, de ojo azul a ojo marrón, el rubio y la manchita.

La mamá de Sasuke entró al comedor, a dar la merienda a los niños. Portaba una bandeja con zumos y galletas, con el vaso que le iba a dar a su retoño un poquito más lleno que el otro. Total, el amigo de su hijo no era nada espabilado, no se enteraría. Sonrió al entrar, preguntándose a qué clase de juego estarían jugando. El amiguito de Sasuke permanecía totalmente quieto (oh, qué gusto poder encontrarlo así, sin que hubiera destrozado ya, en los ocho minutos que llevaban en la casa, algún objeto de decoración, como alguna vez ya había hecho), mirando fijamente la pared de enfrente suya, con la boca abierta. Su pequeño, inclinado hacia el otro, olisqueando su pelo y dándole golpecitos en la cabeza. Qué juego tan tranquilo (y qué bien que el que golpeara fuera su hijo, seguro que era el jefe en ese juego. Como debía ser, por supuesto), ojalá todos los juegos de los niños fueran así de tranquilos, pensó.

- Mami, creo que tenemos que llevar a Naruto al hospital. - dijo el pequeño Sasuke al ver entrar a su mamá en la estancia.

- ¿Y eso porqué, cariño? - contestó tranquilamente la madre.

- Es que creo que se ha quedado tonto de las collejas que le doy cuando se porta mal, mamá. - contestó ligeramente preocupado su hijo. "Que cosas tienen estos niños del parvulario" - pensó la mamá de Sasuke.

Reaccionando por las palabras del moreno, el rubio amigo se giró hacia la mamá de Sasuke, que se inclinaba a dejar la bandeja de la merienda en la pequeña mesita que había entre los dos sofás, y dijo:

- Mi mamá se va a poner muy contenta cuando se lo cuente´ttebayo. - Le confesó el ojiazul a la madre de su amigo.

- ¿Y porqué se va a poner tan contenta tu mamá? - Preguntó curiosa la mamá de Sasuke.

- Porque siempre dice que en la peluquería se aburre. - hizo una pequeña pausa, para coger una galleta de la bandeja. Al ver que la mamá de Sasuke ponía la misma expresión que Sasuke cuando éste quería que le explicara su última travesura, continuó – Es que, como trabaja todo el día, dice que no se puede enterar de las _manchas_ en la vida de los demás´ttebayo, como hacen las otras mamás, para hablar de ello en la peluquería. - Naruto levantó su bracito, señalando con su regordete dedito índice a la manchita simpática de la pared a la que había estado mirando durante nueve minutos, y sonriendo absolutamente feliz por su descubrimiento, dijo: - ¡Pero yo he encontrado una en la casa de Sasuke! ¡Mi mamá ya podrá hablar con las otras mujeres de _algo_ en la peluquería´ttebayo! ¡Hablará de la manchita de la pared del comedor de la casa de la mamá de Sasuke! - Seguido de las inocentes declaraciones, el niño rubio se puso a palmear alegremente, repitiendo jubilosamente "dattebayo" al ritmo de las palmas y riendo una y otra vez.

Lo último que oyó la mamá de Sasuke antes de desmayarse, al ver la manchita, fue el ruido de una fuerte colleja seguido de un agudo quejido.

...

Naruto estaba triste. No sabía qué podría pasar con la manchita después de lo ocurrido, pero seguro que nada bueno, por la cara que puso la mamá de Sasuke. Sólo sabía que seguido de que la mamá de Sasuke se recuperara, ésta se fue muy airada a la cocina y se puso a gritar durante, por lo menos, una hora a la señora de la limpieza (bueno, él no sabía durante cuánto tiempo había gritado con seguridad, porque Sasuke lo echó a empujones enseguida de su casa, pero suponía que era por lo menos una hora, que era lo que él tardaba en ponerse afónico cuando jugaba en el parque).

Iba por la calle arrastrando los pies. Se los miraba, pensando en su linda manchita. Es verdad que al principio sólo la quería para dar una alegría a su mamá, pero después de horas (nueve minutos) mirándola, le había cogido cariño. Él no podía tener en su casa, que era demasiado pequeña, ni perritos ni gatitos. Ni siquiera un pez, por que su mamá no le daba permiso para cambiarle el agua solito, y ella estaba muy ocupada para ayudarle porque trabajaba todo el día. Pero una manchita como mascota hubiera sido perfecta. Ocupaba muy poco espacio, no comía ni bebía (que él supiese), y tampoco había que recogerle la caca.

Todavía pensaba en su manchita mientras se bebía la leche con cacao, antes de dormir. Con un último suspiro se bebió todo lo que quedaba del vaso, y se limpió con una servilleta la boquita. Arrugó la servilleta de papel y fue a tirarla al cubo de la basura. Antes de tirarla, cuando ya tenía el bracito extendido, notó que _algo_ en la servilleta lo llamaba. ¿Cómo podía ser? Extendió la servilleta para ver que podía ser y... ¡Allí estaba! Había cambiado de forma, a una más alargada, y tampoco tenía el gorrito, pero su color era el mismo. La hubiera reconocido incluso con los ojos cerrados, pues se había pasado horas (nueve minutos) mirándola. ¡La manchita! ¡_Su_ manchita! ¡Había sobrevivido a la ira de la mamá de Sasuke (aunque hubiera perdido el gorrito en el trayecto de la casa de Sasuke a la suya)! Naruto sonrió a la manchita, y la manchita le sonrió a él. Se llevó la servilleta al pecho, abrazándola con mimo, y fue corriendo con pasitos menudos hasta su habitación para ponerse el pijama, contento y riendo con esa risa aguda que sólo los niños tienen.

Ahora Naruto está muy feliz porque ya tiene dos amigos; Sasuke y la manchita.


End file.
